Firestar Gets All the Girls
by turquoiselynx
Summary: What if Tigerclaw was killed instead of Spottedleaf? What if Cinderpaw did not go to the Thunderpath? What if three she-cats cannot deny their love to a very handsome, ginger pelted warrior? Click the title and jump in! The final winner is chosen by vote!
1. Prologue: Too Good for His Own Good

Prologue: Too Good For His Own Good

"Do you remember how all the she-cats would pad after you, Raggedstar?"

Humor edged a very dark gray tom's mew.

"I wasn't that popular," Raggedstar said uncomfortably, squirming his paws.

In front of his former Clan leader, Raggedstar felt a little awkward.

"Yeah, he had Foxface and Yellowfang padding after him." A pale brown tabby grunted.

At the mention of Yellowfang, Raggedstar stiffened.

"We all know about Brokenstar, you know. I think it's a punishment enough for you," Cedarstar said.

Raggedstar bared his teeth and snapped at Cedarstar. "That's enough. What's done is done." He was still a stubborn leader.

"We all make mistakes." Silverflame padded towards the three cats. "Don't we?"

She raised her non-existent eyebrow to Raggedstar. The former Clan leader stubbornly flicked his tail.

"I just hope those four turn out okay," Silverflame said worriedly.

The pale brown tabby snorted. "She-cats! Why do they pad after toms? Why don't toms pad after she-cats?"

"You know that's not always the case, Lizardstripe," Cedarstar said, good humor in his mew, "What fun a single kittypet is creating!"

"I'm worried for ThunderClan." Silverflame's eyes brimmed with concern.

"ThunderClan? For what?" Cedarstar snorted.

"Remember, we are all in one Clan now after our death," Silverflame reminded him, "Come. We must discuss this with Sunstar and Goosefeather."

"I suppose you're right."

The dark gray tom stood up, revealing his white belly. He gave a last, nonchalant glance to the starry pool below. An image of a fiery red pelted tom rippled on the glimmering surface.

**This is prologue. I just thought it'd be fun to show that this story is going to be realistic(although talking cats aren't very realistic...).**


	2. Chapter 1: Tigerstar's Death(Cinderpaw)

**I write a chapter per review by the way. So far, I have no trouble in catching up. A little one-sided love springing from Cinderpaw.**

Prologue: Tigerstar's Death and All that Could Have Been(Cinderpaw)

A sturdy, heavily built brown tom lunged for Lionheart's spine. Clawface's chance was lost when Firepaw rammed into his shoulders. Both cats, warrior and apprentice, were out of breath as they rolled painfully and heavily on the bloody battlegrounds.

"Thank you, young one." Lionheart let out a low rumble of anger before giving a heavy blow to Clawface's shoulder. The scrawny ShadowClan warrior gave a screech of pain before running off to flee with the rest of his Clanmates.

"No problem," Firepaw said roughly through mouthful of Clawface's fur.

-ThunderClan Camp-

Spottedleaf's yowl sounded form the bushes behind the nursery. All the cats raced over to her, headed by Frostfur. They crowded as closely as they could, jostling to see through the dense undergrowth. Firepaw nosed his way forward and saw Spottedleaf standing over a motion bundle of dark brown fur.

Tigerclaw!

Firepaw stared in disbelief at her lifeless body. Instead of relief that he thought he would find, he felt darker, ominous feeling inside him. Who could have easily killed a cat so powerful and cunning? Who had done this?

Lionheart stepped through the crowd and leaned over the medicine cat.

"He has been killed by a warrior blow," he said strongly.

Firepaw craned his neck and saw dozens of furious, deep scratches on the back of Tigerclaw's neck. The dead warrior's claws had large tufts of dark fur. Blood dribbled from the tip of his razor-sharp claws. The warrior had gone down fighting in the end.

-ThunderClan Camp-

"Yellowfang, I wish you accompany Spottedleaf as a medicine cat to ThunderClan," Bluestar meowed, "I'm sure she'll share her supplies in her den."

"Of course," Spottedleaf meowed in full-hearted agreement, her pretty amber eyes shining like stars from Silverpelt. Firepaw sneaked a glance at her pretty form. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

The other cats began to murmur to each other, tails flicking with excitement. Yellowfang looked around at them anxiously and said nothing. Frostfur met Yellowfang's gaze and nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Bluestar. ShadowClan is not the Clan I once knew. ThunderClan is my Clan now."

-ThunderClan Camp-

Fireheart turned to face his young apprentice.

"Cinderpaw, if there are any ShadowClan warriors around, you need to stay in camp."

She couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. Didn't he think she was useful? Didn't he think she could carry out simple duties? Didn't he... What did he think of her?

"Go back to your den," he growled.

Cinderpaw's heart sank. She wanted to impress her mentor. Of course, every apprentice would want to impress their mentor. But she was... Cinderpaw wasn't sure how to explain or express this feeling, but Fireheart was more than a good mentor. He was a great friend.

_Go back to your den._

She wanted him to proud of her. She wanted him to yowl her name in her warrior ceremony with his usual sparkling green eyes shining with happiness. She was special to him because she was his first apprentice, wasn't she? She wanted to be trusted by him. One day, they would share the same den and nuzzle each other before curling asleep together in the same nest. The image confused the smoky dark gray apprentice. What about Brackenpaw though? No, he'd be Brackenclaw or Brackenpelt by that time. It was weird though. It wouldn't be same with her brother because they were siblings. Her own feelings confused her and she wasn't really sure what she wanted. Just a good friend, right? Then, why was she feeling so...

Despondent now?

Fireheart charged out of the camp. He had left her. Alone. Cinderpaw wasn't even thinking about Brackenpaw. She didn't get this feeling. The loss of Fireheart weighed down heavily on her fur. Her sorrowful blue eyes stared up at the darkening sky. Silvery stars began to dot the indigo sky.

"I feel so useless..."


End file.
